Super Smash Bros Ultimate Universe
by J.S.Lance-Blackwson
Summary: Once every few years the portals that link every gaming universe together become strong enough to allow people through into the Dimensional Crossroads where the ultimate fighting tournament is held. However, Evil forces are at work in this fantastical realm. What could they be plotting and at what cost will they be willing to go to when it comes to achieving their malicious goals.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first FanFiction and I hope to keep this story updated as much as possible for as long as possible. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. While this story is based originally on the Ultimate I have plans to expand the number of characters significantly as the story progresses. I won't share details on that however as I don't want to spoil what I have been working on for a while now. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **It was 10am on a Thursday morning** in the sleepy village of animal forest and Isabelle, the hardworking secretary for the town's mayor was busy filing paper work for a new public works project. Isabelle sighed as she stapled two large documents together. It had been an exhausting few weeks for her since mayor had left to sort out the new campsite outside their little town and she was starting to worry the mayor would never come back. "I'll never get this paperwork sorted" the small Shih Tzu sighed. Working 7 days a week, 24/7 had finally began to strain on the poor secretary who had now been reliably doing her duty to her town for over 6 years; overseeing the rejuvenation and rapid improvement to the community.

This was all thanks to the mayor who had arrived just in time to save the town from becoming forgotten to time of course. However, in this tired and frustrated state Isabelle began to wonder if she should become mayor. "No" she muttered "Who else would be secretary?" slowly over her desk Isabelle drifted into a deep sleep.

An hour had passed. Then suddenly, the phone began to ring. Isabelle was awoken by fright and glanced over to the old crimson cord telephone that if she hadn't dusted would be the most unused object in the town. "No one ever uses a telephone" she thought "Never mail is way nicer". With much apprehension Isabelle slowly picked up the phone. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to use a telephone.

"Hello?" answered Isabelle shyly.

"Is this a Miss Isabelle Shizue of animal forest village?"

"Yes can I help?"

"This is Masahiro Sakurai. We would very much like you to join us for the new super smash bros game."

"What me!" yelped the small yellow dog.

"Yes you. Is the line clear? your town's mayor recommended you for it?"

Isabelle sat there in shock both in excitement and in anger that her mayor was off gallivanting with video game's all-stars while she sat around filing his paperwork.

"He said you would make a brilliant addition to the roster..."

Isabelle thought for the moment. It was strange the mayor had left so long surely he would have written to her? And to think of it, he had been acting strangely before leaving for the campsite. This busy Shih Tzu was about ready to give the mayor a piece of her mind and it would be served to him nice and fresh like one of the town's delicious peaches.

She began to speak with a vengeful glint in her eyes "I would love too!"

And so this was the beginning. The roster had been chosen and the smash bros universe was ready to come together once again to form the greatest tournament in video game history...

 **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS UNIVERSE!**


	2. Chapter 1- All aboard the Smash Train

**Chapter 1 – All aboard the smash train**

 **The two kids looked up at the clock** on the bustling station's central pillar. They were waiting for the most important train they felt they would ever take in their lives. The one to take them through the newly formed warp gate into the point where all over video games meet. The Dimensional crossroads. Suddenly, a whistle blew announcing the arrival of a train. The two children looked over but were quickly disappointed as they saw it was a long, murky green freight train with the Grizzco label stamped on each shipping container. It brought in a strong smell of fish that reminded the boy of the summer job he had last year. The two kids looked up at the clock again impatiently. Time in Inkopolis never felt so slow for the inklings...

The first to say anything was Susie "woow I'm so excited!" she was an orange inkling girl with long tentacles drooping from her head and was one of the two Inklings to successfully audition for the roster this game. Callum the blue short tentacled boy then piped up "Wawa I am a bit more than excited Susie!"

"WELL yeah dufus! You know what I meant!" Susie retorted.

"Yeah I know" he sniggered "I just know how much you're going to geek out on the veteran fighters as soon as we get on that train. Asking for autographs pictures."

"I will not" turning her back to Callum

"Are you going to tell Roy how much you like him as you said when we were kids" Smirked the boy with a devilish grin "Should I tell him you still have his picture up on your wall?"

Susie's pale face went a deep red blushing, in complete embarrassment. "You wouldn't" she said quietly; covering her face with her hair like tentacles. Callum merely grinned evilly, knowing he had pushed her button in just the right place.

Suddenly morphing into her squid form Susie jumped onto her childhood friends face "Why you little son of an Octoling!"

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off I'm sorry! Ok!" the attacked inkling said in as his head was butted constantly by the Susie's now oily form.

CHUUUU CHUUUUU

While the two had been playfully teasing one another the dimensional train arrived bringing with it the opportunity of a life time. It was an extremely odd train to look at. A white gloved hand piloted a wooden engine with a blue cabin and a golden emblem on the front. It lazily had a cross painted over this emblem which puzzled the two friends. Then the carriages, they were magnificent, if not again a little strange to look at. Each one was a sleek white trapezium with a black cross painted onto a white metal they had never seen before. It slowly drew into station lighting up the faces of the two young inklings. Others inside the station stopped looking at the train; waiting for the sealed doors to open. taking in the two children who represent Inkopolis to the rest of the gaming universe.

The train gave a loud hiss as pressure relieved itself from the engine. Everyone held their breath, either for effect or because they were honestly mesmerized by the unfolding events. The inklings stepped forward towards the locomotive when the door suddenly slid open. A blinding light projected itself from the entrance causing Callum and Susie to cover their eyes; shielding themselves from the sun like rays. Bravely the two stepped closer towards the now open door as a grey ramp extended from the doorway. A larger gloved hand, almost identical to the one that seemed to drive the train floated out of the door and into view.

"Hello young ones. May I see your invitations?"

"Of course!" The two squid kids said in unison.

The two of them produced their invitations once sealed with the mark of The Dimensional Crossroads.

"I see, Callum and Susie, Very well please step inside your private seating area has been prepared."

The two turned to the audience that had grown behind them. "Bye everyone, we will miss you!" said Susie with a wide grin.

"Yes we will and thank you for everything" Callum said with a tear in his eye "Please I would like to thank everyone who – "

"Get out of here!" shouted from the station's audience. "As soon as you go we are having another Splatfest to commemorate!"

"Right" said Callum. Quickly turning around and walking in "That was nice wasn't it."

Once the white light had engulfed the pair of newcomers they were greeted to a huge lobby room lit by candle light and with a large oak desk situated in the middle. Two of these strange gloved hosts stood behind this desk; their typing away at a computers. The inklings moved together towards this desk which was much taller than themselves. The Hand who had greeted them appeared behind them and moved around so to be situated behind this huge desk.

"On behalf of our master we thank you for accepting our invitation." Spoke the hand as it attempted to bow using its fingers. This made Susie blush - To think of how much of a gentleman a disembodied hand could be.

"It would be a pleasure to lead you to your seating area now if you are ready."

The two squids looked at each other and as Susie nodded her companion answered "yes we are."

"Excellent" said the hand as it began to move back around to the front of the desk "Follow me if you would please."

They followed this strange hand through many different carriages, shyly looking at all the guests already on board. This felt a little awkward to the usually socially active inklings.

"What are you?" asked Callum

"I am a spirit of the Dimensional Crossroads, I was created to help protect and organise the smash bros tournament."

"What is your name?" piped Susie

"I have no name child. I need none."

"Can I give you a name?" enquired Susie.

"If it makes your time in smash a pleasant one."

"Hmm I am going to call you Boris." Exclaimed the girl

"We are here. We hope you like it."

They looked into a classic looking wooden cabin to see the greatest juxtaposition in their life. Surrounded by all this posh oak walling and red velvet carpet was a room dedicated to them. There was a white, tiled floor with two sofas on either side of the cabin. One Neon pink the other green. In the middle was a huge flat screen TV. Suddenly Boris pressed a button on a remote he had gotten hold of and the TV flickered to life. It was showing Off the Hook live from Inkopolis!

"Woomy!" The two squid kids shouted in unison.

"I see you like the styling. I worked on it myself you know?" said the booming hand

"OOH I love it Boris thank you!" Susie cried as she embraced Boris's thumb arm thing.

"I will leave you now I will fetch you when the train arrives at The Dimensional crossroads."

"Thank you" said Callum politely "But can I ask when we will be arriving?"

"Yes we will arrive in exactly 3 hours, 47 minutes and 42 seconds." Told Boris.

"Woow ok... Thanks for the specifics" said Callum.

"No worries little one" said Boris in his almightily voice as he walked away towards the lobby.

The inklings were now alone in their fancy private cabin but three hours was too much time for a squid kid's attention span. TV wasn't ever going to cut it and so after 30 minutes of being sat still Callum asked "Hey Susie. Wanna go explore?"

"Few, I thought I was going to have to ask." Replied Susie "of course I do Dufus!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Exploring the Train

**Chapter 2 – Exploring the train**

 **The two inklings once again stepped out into the main part of the carriage.** The red velvet carpet seemed to of only recently laid and it smelt the same as when you first open a new game. Looking across the carriage they could see a number of green velvet stools sitting at oak tables. An empty glass was left their on a coaster; suggesting someone recently was drinking here.

Callum began to speak, "Susie, I think we just missed someone."

"Seems so. Who could it of been?" enquired the orange Inkling.

"I bet it was Roy you know." grinned Callum.

"Shut up!" blushed Susie, "He might hear you."

"Wawa" laughed the boy; reaching for his phone only to realise that he had left it inside the cabin.

"Gah ink" moaned Callum, "I left my phone in the cabin; wait here I'll be back in a minute."  
"Wawawa! You're getting what you deserve for teasing me!" Susie giggled.

"Yeah, yeah" the boy muttered as he walked back through the cabin door "Where is it?"

5 miniutes had passed and Susie was growing impatient. She had already poked her head in once to tell him to hurry up but she was now getting really board. "Should I go help him?" She wondered. Suddenly, just as she decided to go back in and help her old friend she heard a peculiar mechanical whirring coming from afar. The noise was getting closer. Slowly, a precession of small robots with long arms and wheeled bases came trundling town the carriage like a train of their own. They were so small and cute due to their large binocular like heads with big grey eyes. The eyes reminded Susie of the CRT monitors she once saw in the Shellendorf Institute. Susie began to run around them trying to get their attention. The social Inkling wanted to know what they were doing, however these purposeful little robots ignored her completely and continued moving through the carriage and across into the next one. Susie, seeing Callum was not going to find the his phone quickly enough, decided to follow the end of this strange single file line to wherever adventure takes her.

 **15 minutes later...**

"Ok Susie I found it!" Callum shouted through the doorway "It was in my back pocket all along wawa!"

Callum looked through the door as he expected his childhood friend to have come up with a witty comment. "Susie?" he asked as he noticed she was nowhere to be found.

"Drat. I tell her to wait here and she wanders off." Muttered the boy, "Well I guess I will just have to find her, now which way did she go?"

Callum turned his head to the left deciding she would have definitely gone in the direction they hadn't yet been.

He wandered with no encounters for quite some time; on what seemed to be an infinite amount of carriages. This was until he spotted someone standing with his face pressed against a window. He was taller and looked older than the Inkling, but still young to say the least. Oddly, the boy was wearing a sort of Greek toga but this was not what really struck the Inklings attention. That was the large pair of white feathered wings protruding from the boys back. This was the first real person on the train Callum had met so he felt he should introduce himself.

"Hello?" said Callum.

The boy jumped back "woah! Who said what?" He then turned and looked down at the small by comparison tentacled boy whose grin was wide.

"Howdy!" said the angelic boy, "I'm Pit, servant of the Lady Palutena, goddess of light!" The boy put his arm around his neck. "I'll be honest, didn't expect to see anyone else until we arrived at the Dimensional Crossroads ha-ha."

"So what's your name little guy?" Pit asked as he got down on his knee to make eye contact with the Inkling

"Callum!" responded the boy with excitement "Me and my friend were exploring but she ditched me." He said as his voice turned sad.

"I know that feeling little buddy" Sympathised Pit, "Lady Palutena left to get us lunch three hours ago!"

Suddenly, Pit exclaimed "Hey why don't we join up and look for our friends together? We can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Bouyah!" replied the Squid kid; Jumping up and down like the hyperactive child he was.

"Great let's go!" pit said as the pair began to walk along side each other back down the train.

"So is this your first Smash game?" enquired the angel.

"Yep – I'm so hyped!" responded Callum

"So was I when I made it! Never thought anyone would remember me or even care." Told pit, "I like to think of Smash as the tournament that proves we made the big time ha - ha!"

"Yeah I can't wait to prove myself to the connected universes!" said Callum striking an action pose.

"So what can you do?" asked pit

"Well I have various weapons I use to spread ink and hit opponents with but watch this." Said the inkling

Before Pit could respond, Callum turned into an oily looking blue squid and began to slide across the velvet carpet. Pit was a bit taken aback at first but soon grinned finally understanding what his new friend was.

"Ohhh, so you're some sort of squid! That would explain your strange hair" Pit said as Callum morphed back into his humanoid form.

"Yep" said Callum.

"Can you fly with those wings?" asked Callum

"Ha-ha, that's umm that's a touchy subject" nervously replied Pit, "Sorta."

"Oh so their just a decoration" Callum says as he starts tugging on his new friends right wing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shouted Pit, "No they are not decoration, Can we drop the subject!?"

"Sorry." The curious Inkling sulked.

"It's ok, at least I know they still feel pain ha-ha" Pit said.

While Pit and Callum had been 'looking' for their friends Susie had just made an encounter of her own...

Susie had followed these strange robots for 20 minutes now. It seemed with every step she took the reward of finding out what they were looking for would just get better. That was until she found herself passing through a door way back into the lobby area, where she noticed all the robots had stopped lined up in front of the desk. They were not the only ones here however as she could hear the quacking of an angry sounding duck. She slowly moved around the desk to where the noise was coming from. Half scared half curious, why would there be a duck on a train.

Suddenly, the duck stuck its neck around the side of the desk; inches away from Susie's face. It then let out the loudest quack she had ever heard before jolting its head back around the desk. Susie was understandably, taken aback by the blatant assault but being the stubborn squid she was decided the best course of action was to jump round that desk and give it a piece of her mind.

"Hey you Quack!" She shouted, "It's not nice to shout at someone for no reason!"

She noticed that the duck wasn't alone. The duck was perched on the shaking back of a brown coloured dog with long ears that it was using to cover his eyes. Obviously the duck was pestering this dog. The dog lifted one ear from his eyes.

"Hey you stupid bird!" screamed Susie, "Stop bothering that doggy."

The duck turned its attention from the robot's it seemed to be shouting at and began another verbal assault at the girl.

"Quack, Quack Quack, Quack!" Quacked the duck

While Susie couldn't understand what the duck was quacking to her she understood the tone and felt insulted. "Why you..."

All of a sudden the hand that welcomed the Inklings onto the train appeared from beneath the desk. Walking on its finger tips around the desk and moving between Susie and her feathered rival. "Mr Duck sir, if you could please refrain from using such language in a public area."

"Quack, Quack." Retorted the duck stubbornly.

"What issue have you been having sir? I see you have managed to gather every R.O.B on this train it must be important because there are other passengers that require services from R.O.B." asked the hand

"Quaaack!" moaned the duck as the dog giggled quietly between its teeth to Susie.

"I see well I will make sure that you receive a delivery of bird seed to your cabin as soon as we can. R.O.B will now escort you back to the cabin."

One of the lined up robots then moved forward towards the carriages exit but stopped to wait for the duck to follow. The duck glanced up at the hand before turning to Susie. It let out a spiteful quack before putting its beak up. The dog then slowly got up of the floor and walked out of the lobby; following the R.O.B. The last thing Susie saw of this dog while on the train was it grinning at her with a wide unnatural smile.

"Boris?" asked Susie "Who were they?"

"That was the duck hunt duo, don't worry about them that duck is always hungry for bird seed yet he forgets to realise Kirby get's this train and he almost always eats most of our food stores by the end of the journey."

"Well I think he's mean." retorted Susie.

"Think what you like young girl, but realise in the arena it will mean nothing." Boris explained.

"I guess so Boris, but anyhow thanks for sorting that out, I thought I was going to have to fight that duck." Susie nervously laughed.

"That would not have been wise dear." Boris Said "They are strong veteran fighters, without smash training you would not have stood a chance higher than 27.32%"

"Oh" staggered Susie.

"Anyway Susie, I think your friend is looking for you a few carriages over, I think it wise you join them."

"Right, Thanks Boris." Susie said as she began to walk back up the carriage.

"You are welcome child."

"Callum!" Susie called out across the carriage. It had taken some time for Susie to catch up with Callum, so naturally, she was relieved. Callum and pit quickly turned around noticing that the person they had been looking for had found them!

"Where have you been?" Callum said with equal parts frustration as relief. "We have been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Callum, I followed these small little robots and was attacked by a duck!" laughed the Inkling girl.

"Anyway who is this?" asked Susie.

"Oh this is Pit, he was looking for someone too." Explained Callum as Pit posed in a way to attempt to impress the girl.

"Oh ok, nice to meet you!" Susie said eagerly.

"Nice to meet you too." Pit smiled. "Are you alright that duck can be horrible."

"Yeah I'm good wawa." She laughed

The group continued to pass through many more carriages as they continued to get to know each other until they reached the last passenger cart. Callum started running towards the end of the carriage and through a glass automatic door. The bright sunlight dazed him for a moment but he soon adjusted his eyes. He slowed down his momentum to that of a slow walk before pausing at a glass balcony. As Callum gazed upon the blue skies and pipe filled fields the train was quickly travelling through he could hear the calls of his two friends, passing through the same glass door.

"Hey wait up Callu..." Susie's speech trailed as she saw an amount of grass not even thought of back home. "What is this place?"

"I don't know" replied Callum "It's so green!"

"Callum, those pipes we keep passing are they?" asked Susie

"I think so Susie" muttered an astounded Callum

From a distance shouting could be heard. It Pit bellowing at the top of his lungs and running "Guys don't leave without me!" He was out of breath; finally reaching the end of the train after running after the two excited kids. "Man you guys move quick for such little things!"

"Pit, Where are we?" enquired Susie.

"Well, hmmm, by the looks of the blue skies; White castles and all the different coloured pipes, I would say the...

Suddenly an announcer loudly broke up the conversation.

"Now Arriving in Mushroom kingdom"

"Yeah Mushroom kingdom!" shouted pit

 _"I'm glad I never said green hill now" muttered the angel._

 **Next time... Now Boarding, Mushroom kingdom**


End file.
